


A Matter Of Taste

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Ficlets [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, M/M, Movie Nights, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: Mick has questionable taste in men and musicals





	A Matter Of Taste

“You have to at least accept that it’s an objectively bad movie.”

Mick huffed and rolled his eyes. “Well, I liked it. Gerard Butler is hot and I thought he sounded fine.”

Len grimaced. “Mick, I legally have to divorce you now.”

“Door’s right there, Lenny. Don’t let it hit you on the way out.”

Len raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Really? This is the hill you’re choosing to die on?”

“A man’s gotta have convictions,” Mick replied with a smirk.

“What are you two arguing about now?” asked Lisa as she entered the room.

“Mick actually likes the Phantom of the Opera movie with Gerard Butler!” said Len, exasperated.

Lisa paused and considered this revelation.

“I mean, Emmy Rossum is pretty cute, in a waifish sort of way.”

“I can’t believe I’m related to you.”


End file.
